Conventional solar concentrators are large and cannot be easily installed in residential locations. Existing concentrated photovoltaic (“PV”) modules tend to have narrow concentrator acceptance angles, bulky modules, and do not effectively collect both direct normal incident (“DNI”) light and diffuse light. Existing concentrated PV designs limit their deployment to locations with a high percentage of DNI radiation due to poor cost effectiveness and poor efficiency at other locations.